


To Keep Him In Need

by Lightning_Bee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant/Top Dean, Drabble, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Submissive/Bottom Sam, Wincest - Freeform, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Bee/pseuds/Lightning_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells himself he doesn't know why he wants this but deep down he knows that's a lie. He just can't let Sam go. <br/>Slightly dark Wincest set somewhere after 4.18 The Monster At The End Of This Book</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep Him In Need

__**A/N: Rather short and a little darker than I intended.  
Pairings: Wincest  
Disclaimer: Yeah...disclaimed.**

Dean could hardly believe that he had once said that this was sick. Maybe it had been because of the social taboos and the laws against it. Maybe it had just been the uncertainty of how Sam would react. He honestly wasn't sure. All he knew was that now, with Sam pinned to the grubby motel bed under him, he didn't care. They had never been within the bands of 'normal' and had broken so many laws already he was pretty sure one more didn't matter. He didn't know quite why he suddenly wanted Sam so bad. All he knew was that he did. He supposed it was almost his right anyway and Sam was being so responsive, face flushed and panting, writhing under him for more. Placing kisses down his brother's neck Dean smirked at the resulting groan.

_"Dean…Dean please…"_

And wasn't that a turn on? Hearing his brother beg for him like that, sounding so helpless and desperate, like he needed Dean just as much as Dean needed him. Maybe that was it, Dean thought offhandedly, as he pressed Sam's wrists harder into the mattress above his head. Dean had spent his whole life with one sole purpose; protecting Sam. Only Sam was a grown man now and Dean couldn't keep guarding him forever. Sam had shown him that with Stanford, in hunting and when Dean went to hell. Yet Dean couldn't let go. He refused to let go. Perhaps it was sick and it could be seen as wrong but he would do anything to make sure Sam still needed him. So maybe he was actually lying to himself and really knew why he was doing this; taking Sam in ways that no sibling should but in the end Dean didn't care. He would use any method, no matter how twisted and against his moral code, to make Sam depend on him and him alone.

Even if it destroyed Sam in the process.


End file.
